When the House was Burned Down
by Waremasu Kitsune
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Roy's parents adopted Hughes when they were nine? And ever wonder if they were left alone in the house for two days? Well they burn the house down of course.


This small one shot is about younger Roy and Maes living together with Roy's parent's and as you can see, burning their house down hehe 

This is my first FMA fanfic so please be nice.

Just as a little side note, Aouda and Sej-jin Mustang are not Roy's real parents. I couldn't find out who they are so a friend of mine and me made them up so please don't steal them without asking if you could use them first, thanks.

(FMA)

Nine year old Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang were sitting in the living room in the Mustang house as it has been two years since Maes was adopted into the family.

Maes chuckles as he watched their parents pull away from the drive way, having been told along with Roy that their parents were going out for the weekend to a friends summer cottage. "I can't believe that they are leaving us alone in the house for two days!" He said in an excited voice to his adopted brother.

Roy looked up from the stack of DVDs with a grin. "I know and this is going to be so much fun. We can even go watch those shows and movies that mom won't let us watch and do whatever we want with no fear of being hit with her bamboo pole of DOOM!"

Shaking his head laughing, Maes walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. "I know, freedom BABY YAY!" He pokes his head back in the door with a grin "hey Roy, get the popcorn ready while I go to the bathroom, alright?"

Nodding, Roy put the DVDs down and runs in the kitchen, all the while he mumbles to himself. "Now how do you work this thing again? Oh scew it." Grabbing a popcorn bag and a bowl, he moves to put the bowl down as he turns on a burner on the stove and put the bag of popcorn on it. After, he turns and leaves the kitchen to go put a DVD on the tv, completely forgetting about the popcorn. A minute later Hughes returns to the living room and plops beside his best friend and brother. "Hey Roy, what's burning?"

Gulping, Roy looked at Maes with a nervous laugh before they both turn and ran into the kitchen, watching as giant flames covers the whole room and moves to the other rooms, catching everything that it touches on fire. Turning to each other with wide eyes, Hughes screams. "What did you do?!"

"I only did what you said. Make some popcorn, but because I don't know HOW to, I put the popcorn on the burner."

"You're an idiot Roy!"

"No you're an idiot Maes!"

Completely forgetting about the fire for a couple of minutes like any idiot nine year old could do. They continued to yell at each other on who is the idiot there before a part of the ceiling falls beside them. Gulping, they turn to watch as their house burns down, knowing the trouble that they will be in later.

In a matter of seconds, the flames covers the entire house as both boys run outside with wide eyes, watching as their home burns down and police officers and fire trucks come to talk to them and try and get the fire down.

A couple hours later, Aouda and Sej-jin Mustang, who were both phoned to come back. They both ran up to both boys and hugs them before Aouda pulls out her trusty bamboo poll and hits them over the head with it hard and none stop, yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN? SO HELP ME SIDDHARTHA GAUTAMA IF YOU TWO WILL BE ABLE TO WALK AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"But mom, Roy was the one that..."

Aouda glares at both of them as he hits Maes again. "I don't care Maes, you were there and so you are both going to get punished for this."

Looking at each other they both sigh. "Roy, you are never, ever being left alone in the kitchen ever again."

"Awww! Meany!"

(FMA) 

I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot and please R&R and if people like it a lot, then I might make another one like this one because my friend and I made up a whole childhood of Roy and Maes when they were younger so I could write some of them up if people like this one.

Thanks and don't forget to R&R


End file.
